


Fighting for him

by roza_alba



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Brentaal Days, Caring, Caring Galen, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel, Republic Futures Program, aftermath of fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roza_alba/pseuds/roza_alba
Summary: Sixteen years old Krennick enters some fighting for Galen.
Relationships: Galen Erso & Orson Krennic, Galen Erso/Orson Krennic
Kudos: 6





	Fighting for him

**Author's Note:**

> It was written for SW one-string feston dairy.ru, request = summary.  
> I'm not native so be forgiving.

"You shouldn't have done that," Galen shakes his head disapprovingly. “After all, it's just unwise, there were three of them.”

Orson just snorts and hisses through his teeth when another cut on his face is touched by a piece of cloth soaked in cheap Corellian whiskey, the only disinfecting agent at hand.

“Kriff … By the way, I defeated them!” Orson's triumphant grin is held back by a split lip, which is covered with a bacta patch found with the effort.

Galen pulls the cloth away from his friend's face and gives him a meaningful look, as if to say, "And was it worth it?” Orson, covered in blooming bruises and scratches, looks quite picturesque.

"They shouldn't have messed with you," he says firmly, turning serious. Galen goes back to his task with a sigh.

"Orson, I'm not a damsel in distress.”

"No, but you never fight back," the corner of his mouth twists as next scratch is treated.

“Because I believe it to be inexpedient.”

"But then they will continue to behave like this, or even worse!"

"Lowering yourself to their level is not the way.”

“letting them feel permissiveness is not the way!”

For a few moments, their eyes - Orson's fiercely outraged and Galena's calm, confident – cross. Neither of them is in a hurry to look away. Finally, Orson gives up in this silent confrontation, and tries again to appeal to reason of another with words.

"You just don't understand…”

"I don't," agrees Galen calmly, pulling his hand away again as he finishes with the face, "and I won't. We live in a civilized society, any conflict can be resolved in a more peaceful way.”

Orson rolls his eyes; pacifist ideas of his friend always sound too naive for him. Meanwhile, Galen takes his hand and runs the cloth over his bruised knuckles. Orson feels like he's being electrocuted and swears again, but only partly from the pain; the sensation of his own hand in Galen's suddenly seems almost intimate, especially when Galen casually runs his thumb gently over the skin. Until the end of the procedure, Orson is silent, he is focused on the feeling of another's warmth and caress; the burning of scratches recedes to the background. When he's finished, Galen suddenly blows carefully on Orson’s scraped knuckles, then turns his wrist over and kisses the center of his palm.

"But you know what?” Galen looks up, and there's a mischievous gleam in his eyes. ”I can't help but admit that it flatters me how you're defending my honor.”

Orson reaches for a well-deserved kiss, despite the pain in his lip. At that very moment, he knows for sure that the next time he will do the same.


End file.
